Christmas Reflections
by Emily95
Summary: A short story about Harry during his first Christmas after the destruction of Lord Voldemort! Filled with reflection, comfort and surprises! This is my first ever Fan Fiction, please rate, comment etc. I hope you enjoy!


Christmas Reflections

It was with a content smile that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, relaxed onto the sofa of The Burrow. However, the smile of contentment was tinged with sadness.

The first Christmas after the final battle of Hogwarts. An occasion that had been approached with trepidation and anticipation. So much loss, grief and sadness had occurred over the last few months, that the thought of spending Christmas without friends and family members was a painful one. However, the festive season was also a symbol of peace and happiness, more so now than ever. The first Christmas without the Dark Lord looming over his waking and sleeping thoughts, no longer the twinge of his scar. A time to celebrate the lives of those the light had lost.

Wearing his newest Molly Weasley sweater, a glass of Fire Whiskey in hand and the Christmas tree, complete with enchanted fairy, glowing warmly in the corner, was as he had always dreamed the festive season would be. If only Ginny were curled up by his side…

Suddenly, a figure darkened the doorway, causing Harry to turn and squint in that direction to decipher who it was.

There she stood. His love, his Ginny. A mince pie in one hand and a small, wrapped gift in the other.

'Hi' she whispered. The rest of the household had all turned in for the night, leaving Ginny and Harry to the peace and quiet of the ramshackle surroundings of The Burrow.

'Merry Christmas Ginny' he murmured with a smile lighting up his eyes. It wasn't just the reflection of the Christmas lights and dying log fire that caused Harrys eyes to twinkle.

'What a day hey! I think Mum has been keeping everyone so busy today to avoid thinking about… you know…'

'I know Ginny, I know.' He sighed. 'Come here, I've hardly had a moment with you all day!'

Leaving the doorway, Ginny slowly padded across the cozy snug admiring the warm glow, much like that of the Gryffindor common room, and placed herself down next to Harry with a soft sigh.

'What's the matter?' Harry questioned quietly, already partly knowing the answer.'

'I would say that I'm content, which is mostly true, but there's still a part of me that…'

'Doesn't feel quite whole?' Harry interjected.

'Yer… I feel like I shouldn't be feeling this happiness and contentedness when so many people are missing from this day. Fred… Tonks, Lupin, Sirius… I just think that… Oh I don't know…' A slight crack in her voice signaling her emotions.

Placing her head on his shoulder, they snuggled closer in an embrace that contained all the love and support that had kept them together throughout the struggles of the past year.

'I know, I keep thinking the same thing. But then I remind myself that this is why we all fought to defeat Voldemort.' A rueful smile played on his lips as Ginny no longer flinched at the name. 'We fought so that all the wizarding and muggle world could be at peace. It's at times like this that we can remember those we lost and raise a glass in their memory'.

A silence filled the room as they were both lost in thought, remembering those that they had loved and lost.

Then with a subtle shift and a raise of his glass, Harry cleared his throat and softly spoke 'To Friends, Marauders, members of the Order and loved ones who can't be with us. Merry Christmas.' Ginny joined him by raising her mince pie, no glass being available to her. A chuckle escaping both of their lips.

'To much loved friends' Ginny answered.

After another contented silence Harry turned to Ginny and gestured to the gift in her hand, wrapped in paper with a quidditch match being played out across the paper, much like a moving wizarding photo.

Moving so that she could look him properly in the eye, she began hesitantly 'Well I wanted to give you this in private. It might be a little bit unconventional but…we haven't really had a convention life, relationship… Anyway… Harry James Potter. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?'

Surprise and shock filled Harrys face.

'Ginny, I, well, this is surprise!'

'What do you say, Harry, I know it is quite unusual, but I just couldn't bare to be parted from you ever again!'

'Of course Ginny! Of course I will marry you!' Harry exclaimed joyfully, which caused Ginny to yelp happily.

Handing Harry the box, he opened it to discover a plain gold band inside.

'Ginny, it's lovely'

'Take a look at the inside of the ring.'

Paying closer attention to the inside he noticed an inscription.

'I got the idea from Fred and George and I thought that it was perfect. What do you think?'

'It _is_ perfect, I don't think anything could sum everything up more precisely! Ginny Weasley, you make me the happiest man alive!'

They both settled back down onto the sofa, arms entwined together, happy in each other's presence, content with the knowledge that nearly all was right with the world.

The ring bore two words: 'Mischief Managed'.


End file.
